


don't blame me (love made me crazy)

by daisukis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Crime Boss Chanyeol, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisukis/pseuds/daisukis
Summary: Chanyeol just wants to treasure Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	don't blame me (love made me crazy)

"Let's see the precious cargo."

Chanyeol watches the heavy door swing open to find a small petite boy tied up and seated on a single wooden chair. He gives a slight smile. "Well well, how are we doing pretty one?"

Kyungsoo refuses to dignify a response. He’d been kept here for hours on end, even though the taller man promised to release him soon enough. 

"Don’t worry, I’m not going to keep you in here forever,” Chanyeol walks closer to him, leaning into his personal space. “It’s just to make sure you don’t make the same mistake twice.”

Kyungsoo resists rolling his eyes, he would much prefer being locked up in solitude than to deal with his captor’s nonsense.

Chanyeol lets out a short laugh. He motions to the two male figures behind him, “Do you boys mind leaving us for a bit? Just stand guard at the end of the hallway.” The door shuts and Kyungsoo shifts in his seat now that they’re both alone. Chanyeol paces around to come behind the chair. Sinking to his knees, he caresses the ropes that tie the other boy’s wrists. Leaning forward to brush his lips against his ear, he whispers, “Should I just leave these on? It seems you’re quite enjoying playing the role.”

He feels Kyungsoo shiver. “Don’t you mean you enjoy seeing me all tied up like this?”

“Well, there are other ways I can think of seeing you tied up,” Chanyeol smirks, touch still skimming Kyungsoo’s warm skin.

Squirming, he jerks away to rid the breath on the shell of his ear. He turns slightly to look at Chanyeol through his periphery. “Will you make good on the promise you made to let me out soon?”

Chanyeol finally unties the ropes, letting them thud to the ground. He waits a moment for Kyungsoo to make the first move. When all he does is bring his hands forward, Chanyeol wraps his arms around his frame and starts massaging at the sore wrists.

“Have you thought about what you did?”

“You were the one who told me I can ask for anything I wanted,” the small boy mutters.

He feels the slight of a smirk. “Yes, you can ask _me_ anything. If you try talking to the boys then they’ll think it’s okay to talk back to you, and they just can’t control their manners when I’m not around.” He clasps his large hands around Kyungsoo’s small ones. “You’re my treasure, and you deserve the best. Those boys are a bunch of thugs I picked off the street to help me with my dirty work.”

Kyungsoo finally releases a short laugh. “So you admit your work is dirty?”

Shifting again, Chanyeol drags the chair the other is sitting in until he’s facing him again.

“I’m well aware of my line of work, I know it’s an extremely dangerous and risky place to be in. And that’s why, for your own safety, I simply can’t let you be seen. I can’t trust anyone, even my own men.”

“That’s why you’re having them think I’m your captive? Tying me up and leaving me by myself in a cold, empty room? It wasn’t like this when I met you at the jazz bar. You told me you’d give me a life of luxury.” Kyungsoo accentuates every statement with a wide-eyed pout.

Bringing one hand to his lips, Chanyeol kisses his knuckles softly. “And I intend on giving you just that. I simply have a lot of loose ends to tie up here in Korea, but I swear to you, I will make all of this up to you again.”  
At that, Kyungsoo smiles, the kind that Chanyeol hardly sees anymore. He feels so incredibly guilty leaving this beautiful boy to suffer in a cold room, but he just can’t risk it.

For a split second, his smile drops. “Tell me, Chanyeol...why...why me?”

Shuddering, he squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand again. “What do you mean?”

It’s now Kyungsoo’s turn to lean forward and clasp his free hand over Chanyeol’s. “That night at the jazz bar...there were so many beautiful women, much more handsome men, they’d probably be much stronger than me. Could even support you in your business...but you chose to bring me back with you...why?”

At the heartbreaking sound of his voice cracking, Chanyeol brings his head to his chest, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead. “The moment I saw you, your eyes, the fire that you wouldn’t leave with me without a fight, which you pressed on me so severely. I was enthralled.” Moving back to meet his eyes, he strokes Kyungsoo’s hair extra gently. “Kyungsoo, I mean it when I tell you, you are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on. If I could lay you down in my bed every night, run my hands through the fire of your skin, disperse my entire being in your soul, see you broken and moaning my name like a prayer, I would never hesitate.”

And there it is — the intensity and passion that sometimes would scare Kyungsoo into thinking, maybe, he’s not the man who he says he is.

“What’s stopping you then?” He whispers.

Meeting his lips on the last breath, Chanyeol swiftly takes away any last doubt in his mind.

“I simply treasure you too much to corrupt you in that way.” And with that, Kyungsoo allows loses himself in the feeling of Chanyeol’s lips. The heat and desire of being wanted, treasured, loved. 

“Just one more night, my dearest gem. After that, we’ll leave this wretched place and start anew. You and me.”

One final kiss to seal the promise. “Yes, I like the sound of that.” 

This time, Chanyeol doesn’t properly tie the ropes, letting them hang loosely through the rungs of the chair. Leaving one last kiss to the crown of Kyungsoo’s head, he heads through the door, smiling back as he does.

Kyungsoo is in solitude again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was quite a fun and interesting story to write and I enjoyed the challenge all around! thank you to the tinysparks mods for all their hard work on this round and kudos to all the writers!  
> follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/vminkai)


End file.
